staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Sierpnia 2000
TVP 1 7.00 Zwierzyniec braci Kratt (35) - serial 7.30 Lato z Misiem i Margolcią - program dla dzieci 8.00 Emil z Lonnebergi (8/13) - serial 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Tajemnicza kobieta (35/120) - telenowela 9.30 Wakacyjny telefon z pomysłami 10.00 Bracia Marx w cyrku - komedia, USA 11.25 Przed Sopotem (stereo) 11.35 Klub samotnych serc - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.25 Klan - telenowela 13.40 Klno letnie: Hollywoodzki kowboj - western, USA 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Moda na sukces (1191) - telenowela, USA 16.00 Twarzą w twarz z Europą- magazyn 16.20 Kronika Filmowa - magazyn filmowy 16.35 Letnia Gala Koni Arabskich - Janów Podlaski 2000 - felieton 16.45 Do Sydney z Jedynką - teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Lista przebojów 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Matki, żony i kochanki (9) - serial 19.00 Wieczorynka: Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka 19.20 Rodzinny puchar - prog. sportowy 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Wielki Koncert Urodzinowy - koncert 22.25 Monitor wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Studio sport: Mityng Golden League w Zurychu 23.50 Nie taki horror straszny: Zapomniana tajemnica - horror 1.15 Noc internauty 1.45 Nie taki horror straszny: Wioska przeklętych - horror 3.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.30 Telezakupy 7.00 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Złotopolscy (149) - telenowela 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (150) - telenowela 9.00 Czterdziestolatek (7/21) - serial obycz. 9.55 Białe tango (1/8) - serial obycz. 11.00 Świat dzikich zwierząt (15/26) - serial dok. 11.20 Regaty Admiral's Cup 99 11.50 Kino familijne: Robin z Locksley - film przygod., USA 13.30 Miłość i namiętność (24) - telenowela 14.15 McGregorowie (20/65) - serial przygod. 15.05 Marzenia Marcina Dańca (6) - program rozryw. 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (151,152) - telenowela 17.05 My to Europa - program public. 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Jeden na jeden - program 20.00 VI Letni Festiwal Kabaretowy: Camping Europa 2000 (1) 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Radio Powstańcze Błyskawica (11): 11 sierpnia 1944 22.40 Morderstwo w Teksasie (1/2) - dramat sensac., USA 0.20 Studio sport: Mityng Golden League w Zurychu 1.10 Kupidyn - posłaniec miłości - serial obycz., USA 1.55 Na pełnym morzu (85-ost.)- serial obycz. 2.35 Agent 86 - serial komed. 3.00 Noc melomana: Świat Andre Previna - Uprzejmość nieznajomych (2) - film dok. 3.40 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 7.00 Grupa Specjalna EKO - australijski serial animowany 7.30 Jabłko Newtona - serial fabularny 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Autostrada 9.00 Kassandra - serial 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Wojownicy z Sumby - film dok. 11.25 Królowe gór 11.40 Grajmy w szachy 11.50 Dom pełen zwierząt 12.00 Browary polskie 12.15 Spotkania z tradycją 12.35 Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków (cz. 2) - balet 13.00 Europa w zagrodzie 13.30 Ostatnie dzikie plemiona - serial dok. 14.00 U siebie 14.30 Eastenders - serial 15.00 Drynda 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 U siebie 19.30 Grupa Specjalna EKO - australijski serial animowany 20.00 To jest temat 20.30 Kassandra - serial 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Eastenders - serial 22.30 Autostrada 23.00 Sport na luzie 23.25 Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? 0.25 Zbiory oceanu - serial 1.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (10)- serial anim. 7.25 Karate Kot (13) - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 8.00 Pomoc domowa (5/22) - serial komed., 8.35 Herkules (53) - serial fantast., USA 9.30 Świat według Kiepskich (26) - serial komed. 10.00 Rodzina zastępcza (21) - serial komed. 10.30 Fiorella (4/180) - serial obycz. 11.30 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (19) - serial komed. 12.00 Klub "Udana Randka" (119) - serial komed. 12.25 13 Posterunek (41) - serial komed. 13.00 Macie co chcecie - program rozryw. 13.30 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozryw. 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyr. 14.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Batman (91) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (40) - serial przygod. 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (71) - serial obycz. 17.45 Fiorella (5/180) - serial 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (55) - telenowela 20.00 13 Posterunek (41) - serial komed. 20.30 Graczykowie (17) - serial komed. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.10 Samotny detektyw - film krymin., USA 23.00 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.05 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.30 Polityczne graffiti 23.45 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erot. 0.15 Super Express TY 0.35 Inwazja pożeraczy ciał - horror, USA 2.10 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.40 Esmeralda - serial 7.30 Telesklep 7.45 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial anim. 8.10 He-Man i władcy wszechświata (2) - serial anim. 8.35 Delfy - serial anim. 9.00 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 9.25 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 9.45 Omer - serial anim . 10.15 Zwariowana forsa 10.45 Telesklep 11.55 Porywy serca (l) - serial 12.50 Angela (58) - serial 13.45 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial anim. 14.05 He-Man i władcy wszechświata - serial anim. 14.25 Delfy (3) - serial anim. 14.50 Łebski Harry (56) - serial anim. 15.15 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 15.40 Fenomen Milionerów 16.10 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial 16.40 Esmeralda - serial 17.35 Maraton uśmiechu 18.05 Porywy serca - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Angela (59) - serial 20.30 O jeden most za daleko - dramat wojenny, W. Bryt. 23.55 Śmiertelna pułapka - film kryminalny, USA 2.05 Ciemne sprawki - film erot., USA 4.05 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 6.00 nuta.pl - mag. muz. 7.00 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 7.30 Muzyczne listy - prog. muz. 8.30 Piłka w grze 25 - serial anim. 9.00 Creepy Clawlers 8 - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.30 Motomyszy z Marsa 54 - serial 10.00 Cobra 4 - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Młody Herkules 40 - serial 11.30 Z życia wzięte 29 - serial dok. 12.00 Rajska plaża 187,188 - serial 13.00 nuta.pl - mag. muz. 14.10 Divorce Court - serial USA 14.40 Muzyczne listy - prog. muz. 15.45 Sally czarownica 83 - serial 16.15 Creepy Clawlers 9 - serial anim. 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa 55- serial 17.15 Przygody Fry' a w kosmosie 4 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Crime Story 29 - serial 18.55 Rajska plaża 189,190 - serial 19.55 VIP - mag. ciekawostek i sensacji 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Z życia wzięte 30 - serial dok. 20.55 Potyczki Amy 15 - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.55 Anioły miłosierdzia 9 - dramat 22.55 Różowe lata 70. 19 - serial 23.25 VIP - mag. ciekawostek i sensacji 23.35 Jak iść, żeby nie zajść 9 - program edukacyjny 23.40 Virtual Desire - USA 1995 1.30 VIP - mag. ciekawostek i sensacji 1.40 Nuta.pl - mag. muz. 2.40 Muzyczne listy - progr. muz. 3.40 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.40 Sunset Beach - serial 7.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.00 Komando "Małolat" - serial 9.50 Nie do wiary - serial 10.40 Beach Patrol - serial dok. 11.30 Teleshopping 12.35 Beczka śmiechu 13.00 Sunset Beach - serial 13.45 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 14.10 Z ust do ust - serial 14.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.35 Sunset Beach - serial 17.20 Beach Patrol - serial dok. 18.05 Komando "Małolat" - serial 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Beczka śmiechu 20.00 Mars - thriller SF USA (1996) 21.35 Nie do wiary - serial 22.25 Sekretarka - thriller USA (1995) 24.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 0.30 Zwariowana kamera 1.15 Mars - thriller SF USA (1996) TV Polonia 7.00 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Gość Jedynki 7.30 Spotkania kabaretowe 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Pokój 107 - serial 9.10 Opowieści o smakach 9.20 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - serial 10.15 To ja, Antoni... Szkic do portretu Antoniego Słonimskiego - film dok. 11.10 Przeboje z filharmonii 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 O każdej porze - film dok. 13.00 Złotopolscy - serial 13.20 Magazyn informacji turystycznej 13.45 Credo 2000 14.10 Pavonceno - nowela filmowa pol. (1967) 14.45 Portrety 15.10 Mój Kraków 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Panorama 16.15 Ala i As 16.30 Przybysze z Matplanety 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Pavonceno - nowela filmowa pol. (1967) 17.45 Hity satelity 18.00 Tajemnica Enlgmy - serial 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy - serial 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - serial 21.00 Kamienica na Nalewkach, czyli szlagiery żydowskiej ulicy (1) 22.00 Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmyślanie XII 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport - telegram 22.55 Ginące tradycje 23.20 L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY 23.45 Monitor Wiadomości 0.20 Przeboje z filharmonii 0.55 - 7.00 - powtórka 7.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial anim. 7.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 8.00 Szczepan i Irenka: Telewizor - serial anim. 8.05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewiz. 8.10 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 8.30 Teletubbies - serial anim. 8.55 Morze wtajemniczenia - film dok. 9.50 (K) Człowiek w czerwonym bucie - komedia, USA 11.20 (K) Nocny pociąg - dramat obycz., W. Bryt. 12.50 (K) Rusty rusza na ratunek - film obycz., USA 14.25 (K) Tajne akta Roswell - film SF, Kanada 15.50 (K) Symfonia Serengeti - film dok. 17.10 (K) Renesans cyfrowy - film dok. 18.05 (K) Przyjaciele 5 - serial komed. 18.30 (K) Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski - serial anim. 18.55 (K) Opowieści potworne - serial anim. 19.00 Teletubbies - serial anim. 19.25 Nie przegap 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 19.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewiz. 19.55 Szczepan i Irenka: Telewizor - serial anim. 20.00 (K) Lekka atletyka: Golden League: Zurich 22.00 (K) Wędrowiec - film obycz., USA 23.40 (K) (K) Przeklęty - horror, USA 1.10 (K) Deser: 10 sekund - film krótkometr. 1.20 (K) Czwartek - film sensac., USA 2.45 (K) Twoja niewierna - komedia, USA 4.20 (K) Granice - film dok. 5.20 (K) Słodki zakład - film obycz., USA HBO 7.05 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Geena Davis 7.35 Na planie filmu "Miasto Aniołów" 7.50 Życie rodzinne - dramat pol. (1971) 9.30 Leśne stworzenia - film przyr. 10.30 Woo - kom. rom. USA (1998) 11.55 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Goldie Hawn 12.25 Basqulat - taniec ze śmiercią - film biograf. USA (1996) 14.10 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Kevin Costner 14.40 Pierwsza liga 3 - kom. USA (1998) 16.20 Cinema, cinema 16.45 Porwanie Artemidy - film akcji USA (2000) 18.20 Wysoka fala - film obycz. USA (1998) 20.00 Ładunek wewnętrzny - thriller (1996) 21.35 Przypadkowy pasażer - thriller USA (1997) 23.00 Prawdziwy seks 24.00 Patriota - thriller USA (1998) 1.30 Bez twarzy - film akcji USA (1997) 3.45 Galaktyczny wojownik - film SF USA (1998) 5.20 Basquiat - taniec ze śmiercią - film biograf. USA (1996) Wizja Jeden 7.15 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 7.45 Faceci do zadań specjalnych 8.15 Zdrówko - serial 8.45 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 9.15 Ricki Lake 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 10.30 Metamorfoza 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 11.45 Ekscentrycy 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial 13.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 14.00 Ricki Lake 14.45 Mini Szołbiz Info 15.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 15.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial 16.00 Moje tak zwane tycie - serial 17.00 Szołbiz Info 17.30 Ricki Lake 18.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 18.30 Dilbert - serial anim. 19.00 Star Trek - serial 20.00 Nie do wiary 21.00 Trust 22.00 Strefa komedii: Blokersi - serial anim. 22.30 Strefa komedii: Paskudny program Penna i Tenera 23.00 Bez ograniczeń - serial 23.30 Poker nocą 0.30 Zycie Hollywood 1.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial Hallmark 06.00 Mów mi Brown (Call Me Mr. Brown) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1986, reż. Scott Hicks, wyk. Chris Haywood, Vincent Ball, Edwin Hodgeman, Bill Hunter (95 min) 08.00 Durango - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Brent Shields, wyk. Matt Keeslar, Patrick Bergin, George Hearn, Brenda Fricker (90 min) 10.00 Długa droga do domu (The Long Way Home) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Sarah Paulson, Kristin Griffith, Garwin Sanford (95 min) 12.00 Chybiony cel (Hollow Point) - thriller, USA 1987, reż. Bruce Seth Green, wyk. Linda Purl, Yaphet Kotto, Terry Lester, Billy Drago (92 min) 14.00 Aureola dla Athuana (A Halo for Athuan) - komedia, Australia 1984, reż. Alan Burke, wyk. Gwen Plumb, Ron Haddrick, Tim Eliott, Basil Clarke (80 min) 16.00 Pamiętaj, że cię kocham (God Bless the Child) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Mare Winningham, Dorian Harewood, Grace Johnston, Charlaine Woodward (90 min) 18.00 Za głosem serca: Dzieje życia Margaret Sanger (Choices of the Heart: The Margaret Sanger Story) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Paul Shapiro, wyk. Dana Delany, Henry Czerny, Julie Khaner, Tom McCamus (93 min) 20.00 Mr Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda (Mr Rock 'n' Roll: the Alan Freed Story) - film biograficzny, USA 1999, reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Madchen Amick, Judd Nelson, David Gianopoulos, Daniel Kash (85 min) 22.00 Po wstrząsie (Aftershock: Earthquake in New York) (1) - film katastroficzny, USA 1999, reż. Mikael Salomon, wyk. Tom Skerritt, Sharon Lawrence, Charles Dutton, Cicely Tyson (85 min) 00.00 Psychologia stosowana (Mind Games) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Jan Egleson, wyk. Lindsay Frost, Jayne Brook, Kyle Secor, William Greenblatt (90 min) 02.00 Ostrzeżenie (Hard Time: Premonition) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. David S. Cass Sr., wyk. Burt Reynolds, Robert Loggia, Charles Durning, Paul Bartel (90 min) 04.00 Pamiętaj, że cię kocham (God Bless the Child) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Mare Winningham, Dorian Harewood, Grace Johnston, Charlaine Woodward (90 min) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2000 roku